


The Vampire is In Love

by StuffandFluff



Series: The Oracle [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: He has an ice cold heart. He swore he won't love again. But destiny is against his wish when he met a dying girl on the street. Is she the one who will melt his heart or will he end up once again in despair?





	1. That Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Yuzuki Hanyu, 23 years old, orphaned, does everything in my best, tries to be always good and doesn't deserve any of this. Seriously, what did I do for me to lie down here in the pavement covered by my own blood?

_Hello! I'm Yuzuki Hanyu, 23 years old, orphaned, does everything in my best, tries to be always good and doesn't deserve any of this. Seriously, what did I do for me to lie down here in the pavement covered by my own blood. I told those thugs that I don't have money. I'm even walking from work which is a good kilometer away from home because I don't have travel money. All I got is my second-hand phone which they also took away. And that didn't content them they even stabbed my stomach which puts me in the situation I mentioned, left bleeding to death alone with no one to help. It doesn't hurt, actually I feel quite numb but my vision is starting to swim. I don't want to die yet. I'm not balancing work and studies just for my cold, blood drained body to be found tomorrow. I don't want to be remembered as someone who died a pitiful death. I still want to be someone I can be proud of. But I guess I won't achieve that anymore. My eyes are getting tired. I think I need to close them for a minute. Or maybe I won't be able to open them anymore. This is the end. I've been lying there bleeding for a good five minutes when I heard footsteps coming close. I still have a chance. I want to utter some pleas but don't have the strength to do it already. Maybe, it's too late._

 

“Another unfortunate soul.”

 

“And you won't do anything about it?”

 

“You know that helping is unlike me, Brian.”

 

_Okay, that seals my fate. I really am going to die._

 

“Oh, and just to remind you, Javier. You still haven't found your…”

 

“Can't I just live alone for the rest of eternity?”

 

“But that will lead to disaster! That will weaken your powers.”

 

_Eternity? Powers? What are those nonsense they are talking about? I just need help!_

 

 _“_ Help… Please…”

 

“She's still alive! Will you really not help her?”

 

“I told you, Brian, helping is really not in my vocabulary.”

 

“I just tried. You know, maybe you'll reconsider.”

 

_A long silence has enveloped around me but I'm sure that they haven't left because I did not hear any footsteps. I really need help, fast! I can totally tell that my time is closing in._

 

“If you insist.”

 

_Does that mean…_

 

_I can hear footsteps getting closer to where I am then I felt myself being cradled but the person doing it didn’t make an effort to carry me. He just sat down while putting me in his arms. What? So is he just trolling when he hinted that he’ll help me? I can only gasp when all of a sudden I felt sharp teeth pierce through my neck._

 

 _“_ Javi, what are you doing!?”

 

_The man called Javi doesn’t pay attention to what his companion is asking. He kept on biting my neck.The longer he buries himself on my neck the weaker I got. In desperation, I weakly pushed him away to no avail. Opening my eyes, I cast a blurry glance at my surroundings. The alley is so dark, no person other than me and the two men is in sight. The man accompanying him looks concerned at us. I only had a glimpse on my perpetrator. He has dark curly hair and when he glanced up for a split second his eyes are so red it sent chills down my spine. I tried to shout but no sound came past my lips._

 

 _“_ Javi, stop! At that rate you’ll kill her!”

 

_So in the end I still won’t make it out alive. As tears drop from my eyes and I drew my last breath I can’t help but think that maybe this is really my fate. After all, my parents have been waiting long enough._

 

**_Javi’s POV_ **

 

 _“_ Really, Javi! What has gone through that thick skull of yours!?”

 

_Retracting myself from my victim’s pale neck I can’t help but be irritated at Brian and he knows me so well because he immediately explained his side._

 

 _“_ I know that I opened that topic once again. But you can’t be thinking that you can choose whoever you want in your whim! You have to choose carefully!”

 

“C’mon Brian. Can’t you be any happier? I helped someone, which we both know I never do. And I finally found someone that will prevent my powers to deteriorate. Killing two birds with one stone.”

 

“Alright, alright. It’s not as if I have a say in what you do. But you sucked the life out of her.”

 

“It’s not as if she has a lot of life in her anyways. She’s dying.”

 

_The long talk with Brian made me forget that I still have her in my arms. Glancing down, no signs of life can be seen from her. She look youthful, maybe in her early 20s unlike my centuries long age. Her neck has two small holes from my fangs puncturing it. It’s not bleeding anymore, I drained all of her blood after all. She is cold to touch, her already pale skin entirely losing its color making it paper white. I felt her pulse point and as expected, I didn't feel anything. Her shirt is soaked from the wound in her stomach. My sight went up to her face and aside from her lashes and face being wet from tears, her face looks peaceful and she looks like she's just sleeping. Her lips, which has a little bit of color a while back, is devoid of any tinge. What a pathetic sight. Pathetic yet so beautiful._

  
“Brian, let’s go home.”


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight streaming from the windows woke me up. My slow processing brain can't immediately comprehend what had happened. As I stared at the ceiling I try to recall what happened one by one.

_I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight streaming from the windows woke me up. My slow processing brain can't immediately comprehend what had happened. As I stared at the ceiling I tried to recall what happened one by one. I was walking from work when two men armed with a knife took my phone and stabbed me in the stomach. I was stabbed! I checked my stomach and not only am I wearing stain free clothes, any traces or proof of me being stabbed is nowhere to be seen. And as I look around I noticed that I don't know where I am. But the room where I am is imperial. The queen-sized canopy bed where I'm lying down is made of the finest antique wood and has immaculate curtains. The red silk bed cover is soft to the touch. A grand chandelier is attached to the high ceiling. The floorboards are made of strong plank wood polished to shine. Why am I here? I try to remember the other things that happened that day. After I was stabbed I lay there on the ground. Then… those two men! Two men saw me and one of them bit me! I felt the side of my neck but it didn't hurt. I can't even feel clots which if I really was bitten should have been there. I walked to the full body sized antique mirror in the corner to be sure. I am sure I am exactly parallel to it but no reflection is in sight. That can't be! I hurried back to the bed to get a pillow and went back to the mirror and to my horror the reflection of a floating pillow is the only thing I see. I have no reflection. I screamed from the shock. This could not be happening. The other man from yesterday went inside the room and attempted to calm me down but I won't be having any of it._

 

“Countess, please calm down. I'll explain everything once you calm down.”

 

“Countess!? I'm not your Countess! Who are you? Why am I here? What have you done to me!?”

 

“Oh, I see you're awake.”

 

_Standing from the doorway is a handsome man with sharp European features. He's not that tall yet he's not short either. He is of slight build but he has the air of authority in him._

 

“Please take care of her, Brian. I don't want to be stressed. I'll deal with her later.”

 

_With that he turned and left. He has a mysterious aura in him, something both scary and calming at the same time. I am awoken from my reverie by the other man right in front of me._

 

“Are you ready for what I have to say?”

 

“Who are you? Why am I here? And what have you done to me? Why don't I have my reflection when I look at the mirror?”

 

“So many questions. Okay, I'll address it one by one. I am Brian, Brian Orser, the butler of the Fernandez Estates. And the other man you’ve seen is the master of this house, Count Javier Fernandez. We found you dying in an alley last night and you should be thankful that Count Javier helped you. Helping is commonly not in his nature. In regards to the lack of your reflection in the mirror, why of course that's to be expected. You're a vampire now.”

 

“W-what?”

 

_He must be kidding. Beings like that doesn't exist. They are just a product of a person’s imagination. But what he said is also the only logical explanation of what is happening. Of why I'm still alive, why my wounds are healed in a short period of time and as to why I don't have a reflection in the mirror. But it's so hard to believe. My confusion must be present in my face as he continued to talk._

 

“I know it's hard to believe but this world is full of mysterious things. Some facts of life might not be visible to the naked eye. Beings like us have seen the world for a very long time and have seen it evolve. The sad thing about it is for every acquaintance we meet it is also likely we will  be present in their deaths. The mystery of life and death that sometimes we also have a hold of is kept unknown to mortals, just like what Master Javier did for you.”

 

“Are you a vampire as well?”

 

“You are so complementary of me, Countess. I'm just a mere immortal.”

 

“Why do you always call me Countess?”

 

“First, because I still don't know your name. Second and most importantly, Master Javier saved you by turning you to a vampire which automatically makes you his Countess.”

 

“What!?”

 

_There's too many surprises for me this morning. Now I became the mate of that man. No, vampire would be more appropriate. What other surprises am I bound to know? Each passing second makes me more and more confused I'm afraid I might go crazy. Good thing Brian started to talk once again._

 

“Would I have the honor of knowing the name of this house's new Mistress?”

 

“My name is Yuzuki, Yuzuki Hanyu.”

 

“Ah, what a beautiful name. And may I also know what occupies you before we found you?”

 

“I'm a working student. I was walking home from work when those thugs took my phone and stabbed me.”

 

“Pity. I'm sure your parents will be sad of that.”

 

“I'm… I don't… I'm already an orphan.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

 

“No, don't be. It's fine. It's not as if you know.”

 

_If Javier and Brian didn't see me, for sure I would be dead. Will that make me reunite with my parents?_

 

“You're trying to see your reflection earlier? Why?”

 

“I… I want to see if there are still marks in my neck.”

 

“Would you still want to see it?”

 

“Yes. But how?”

 

_Brian made some gestures in front of the mirror and all of a sudden moist filled the surface of the mirror. A few moments later the moist slowly disappeared and my reflection came into view. My skin became paper white and my lips had a natural blood red color but other than that I still looked the same. I parted my long hair to see the side of my neck where Javier bit me but no visible marks of the bite can be seen rather a strange symbol has appeared on its stead._

 

“What is this?”

 

“That is the Familia Fernandez’ crest. Master Javier has one too.”

 

_I would have asked another question if not for my stomach grumbling. Brian slightly chuckled._

 

“Would you like to go downstairs to eat?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Of course. You're the second-in-command in this house. Well not until you learn the basics.”

  
_And with that we head downstairs where I'll be in for another surprise._


	3. Little Shoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of a sudden a padded ball hit my head and when I glanced in the direction where it came from I saw a kid with brownish curly hair and dark eyes staring back at me. Based on his looks more or less he should be 7 years old. But I can sense that there's certainly something different about this boy.

_I swear this place must be a palace. The carpeted hallway leading to the staircase took forever to traverse. Meanwhile the staircase is made of fine quality marble. Downstairs red is rampant with the curtains, sofa, and carpets colored red. A diamond-adorned chandelier hangs in the middle of the living room. I can feel my jaw dropping as my eyes scan the entirety of the place. All of a sudden a padded ball hit my head and when I glanced in the direction where it came from I saw a kid with brownish curly hair and dark eyes staring back at me. Based on his looks more or less he should be 7 years old. But I can sense that there's certainly something different about this boy._

 

“Who are you? Are you the new house cleaner?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don't huh, huh me! Don't you know who I am? I am Shoma Uno, the bro-woah!”

 

_It happened all too fast. In just a snap Javier appeared behind Shoma and knocked him off the ground, not quite knowing what happened to him._

 

“Show some kind of respect to her! A low rank vampire like you doesn't even deserve to stare straight in her eyes!”

 

_I was shocked to see what just happened. How did Javier appeared there from nowhere? And is that kid alright? Javier pushed him to the floor not so gently._

 

 _“_ Y-you m-mean she's the…”

 

_The kid picked himself up and started doing *dogeza while apologizing nonstop._

 

“My rudeness has been a burden to you. I am terribly sorry. You can punish me however you want.”

 

“N-no. Get up. It's understandable. You still don't know me that's why.”

 

_He lifted his head and I saw tears threatening to spill from his eyes. This kid is too cute!_

 

“Y-you’re to kind.”

 

“It's okay. No harm done. Tell me, what's your name little boy?”

 

“I am Shoma. I'm Javier’s little brother. And though I look like a little boy I am already 800 years old.”

 

_My eyes looked like saucers after hearing him. He's that old!? Then how old is Javier then!? Javier’s loud laugh echoed around the halls._

 

“Aaaah. Your reaction is priceless!”

 

_His laugh turned into a smile and it is breathtaking._

 

“You must be hungry.”

 

“Um, quite.”

 

“I made the chef prepare something for you. Come! Let's go to the kitchen.”

 

_The table was full of delicious food from sushi to ramen to tempura. There's also Western food. I tried the tempura and got shocked at the taste. It's so bitter. I can't help but to spit it out._

 

“Well, that didn't turned out right.”

 

“Why is it so bitter?”

 

“Other people, when turned into a vampire undergo a gradual transition from eating human food to drinking blood. But I guess your body had an abrupt reaction of rejecting food altogether. That's why…”

 

_Javier pulled out a wine glass filled with red liquid. It smells appetizing to me and I can't understand the sudden feeling of thirst I feel when I saw it._

 

“What is that?”

 

_From behind I can hear Shoma excitedly running from the living room towards us._

 

“Woah, blood! I want some too, Javi!”

 

“You're already fat Shoma. You should diet.”

 

_The pout Shoma did is so cute. Javier seems to see it too as he pat his brother’s head affectionately. Unknowingly, a smile has made its way to my lips._

 

“I'll get you some later, Shoma. She's hungry so for now let's let her drink it first.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean, that's blood.”

 

“But you’re a vampire now.”

 

“Where did that blood came from?”

 

“It came from a blood bank. And you don't need to worry. All transactions to get that blood are legal.”

 

_Those words eased my worries even for just a bit. But my doubts still remains. As I look in that wine glass the attraction to drink that blood is so strong I feel my body turning to jelly._

 

“Stop suppressing it. You'll faint.”

 

_I looked at Javi and I can see his worried eyes while Shoma seems like he wants to cry once again. I made my decision and slowly lift the wine glass to my lips. As the liquid touched my throat the feeling of thirst completely disappeared and was placed by the feeling of satisfaction. As I finished drinking I noticed my vision getting clearer and my hearing slightly elevated. Also I noted that Javier held my free hand as I drink._

 

“How’s it taste?”

 

“It tastes sweet.”

 

“See! It tastes good!”

  
_The comfort of my hand in Javier’s and Shoma’s joyful laughter makes this unsure journey slightly better. But I still have so much to learn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dogeza - a part of Japanese etiquette where a person bows with the head touching the floor to show extreme regret and apology


	4. The 10th Century Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start of the new century, a child dubbed as “The 10th Century Gem” was born. And his name is Javier.”

_After drinking some more blood and ensuring that I'm already full, Javier have to retreat to the study room to finish some of his work. That left me talking with Brian while Shoma plays with his toys in the living room._

 

“So what more do you want to know?”

 

“Who is Javier?”

 

_I blurted that question without even thinking. I am so intrigued with how mysterious he is and if I really want everything to work out fine I think the first step should be knowing more about my so called mate._

 

“That's a very long story to tell. Would you like to hear the story from his parents' timeline?”

 

“If that's what you deem appropriate.”

 

“Okay. Back in 500 AD, King Rob and Queen Tracy rule the vampire world. For centuries under their rule peace has reigned throughout their land. In 700 AD, Master Javier’s parents, Count Gwendal and Countess Marina got married. Though a product of arranged marriage set up by their families, their marriage is happy and love ruled their home. But in 900 AD, a war broke out between the vampires and the evil witches who are casting plagues in humans. This war will be known in history as the War of Hearts as the witches corrupts humans’ hearts to cause havoc in their own world. The war ended with the vampires being victorious but many nobles died including the King and Queen. As Count Gwendal and Countess Marina has the highest rank of the remaining nobles, they inherited the crown but they decided to keep their titles as the Count and Countess as a way of remembering the brave nobles that gave their life to attain peace once again. At the start of the new century, a child dubbed as “The 10th Century Gem” was born. And his name is Javier.”

 

“So Javier is a full-blooded vampire?”

 

“Yes. And he inherited his father’s rank which means now he is the King of the vampires.”

 

_If Javier is the King and I am his mate that makes me the Queen of the vampires. Isn't it too much of a responsibility for someone turned into a vampire just yesterday? It's as if Brian can read my mind as he allays my worries._

 

“And just as I said earlier you will only step in your responsibilities once you learned what's to know. So don't worry too much about it yet.”

 

_With that I gave Brian a slight smile. This may not be the things that I am planning to do but at least I still have the chance to prove myself._

 

“Should we proceed?”

 

“Please continue.”

 

“Very well. Javier grew up to be a kind-hearted and virtuous person. He is good in everything from studies, to arts and also in war strategies. In his 200th year, a child of one of their servants said a prophecy in front of him and his parents. They are the only ones that knew of this prophecy. Not even I was allowed to know any of it. But the child was destined to eventually die after he told them the prophecy. The royal family did everything they can to protect the child, thus starting the War of Death against the Grim Reapers. That war saw the former Count and Countess’ demise. The child almost died too. But Javier saved him. He bit him. But what is surprising is that the child did not retain his humanity. He turned into a vampire.”

 

“But isn't that expected?”

 

“That's the common misconception of people about vampires, that whoever they bite will be turned like them. But that's not the case. If a vampire only bites a human and passed his/her venom to the person they bite, the person will live and will retain their humanity. But when a vampire drained the human of his/her blood and passed their venom in a completely blood-drained body, that human will turn into a vampire. They can only do that once in their life span, making the one they turned as their mate, just like what happened to you. But Javier just bit the child and he fully turned into a vampire. Maybe it's because he's the Oracle.

 

“Oracle?”

 

“Yes, the beholder of the future. And that Oracle is Shoma.”

 

“Yes? You’re calling me?”

 

_Upon hearing his name Shoma stopped playing and stared at us. With his wide eyes and innocent face it's hard to believe that he's the Oracle that Brian says._

 

“No. Continue playing Shoma.”

 

_With that, Shoma once again turned his attention to his toys._

 

“But why did the others did not know the prophecy? Didn't anyone bother asking Shoma about what he said?”

 

“The Oracle’s power only showed up once, when he said the prophecy in front of the former Count and Countess and Javier. Since then it hasn't appeared yet. He doesn't remember anything afterwards.”

 

_Silence reigned in the room as me and Brian became absorbed in our thoughts but I am sure we are thinking about the same thing. What prophecy did the Oracle showed and when will Shoma’s power rouse up again? The silence is broken by Javier’s amused voice._

 

“Haven't you two realized that you've been chatting till sunset?”

 

_As I looked through the windows I saw that he's right. The sun has already set and little by little darkness is already enveloping the surroundings._

 

“Now you have learned a lot about me.”

 

“I don't think that's enough.”

 

“It's okay. You have two months to learn.”

 

“Two months!?”

 

“I'm planning to introduce you to the clan in two months.”

 

“B-but…”

 

“And no buts. I already sent them invitations.”

 

“You didn't even asked me about it!”

 

“Let's just say that I believe in you that much.”

 

_He ended that statement with a wink. Damn. What is this that I'm feeling?_

 

“Brian can you please get the dining room ready for supper. Yuzuki and Shoma must be hungry.”

 

“Okay, Javi.”

 

_Brian stood up and went to the dining room to prepare leaving me, Javier and Shoma in the living room._

 

“You know my name?”

 

“I have sharp hearing abilities and I completely heard you and Brian talking upstairs earlier.”

 

“So Brian has been with you since you're a kid?”

 

“Yes. But he's been around longer than me. When I asked him since when has he been around, he himself can't even remember it.”

 

“That's quite sad. So that's the reason why he can call you Javi?”

 

“Actually, I'm the one who insisted that he call me Javi. He's like a father to me. You know, you can call me Javi too.”

 

_He then proceeded to pat my head. I'm pretty sure that if my heart is still beating it will beat so fast that it will come off my chest. Why is he making me feel this way?_

 

“Okay, J-Javi…”

 

“Can I call you Yuzu then?”

 

_Only my parents and close friends call me Yuzu. But since he's practically my partner now, there's no harm in it, right? I don't trust my voice to not falter so I just nodded._

 

“Then shall we eat now, Yuzu? Shoma, let's go.”

 

_And as we went to the dining room I kept staring at him. He really is a gem. But when I stared at his eyes, they are dead, his cheerfulness not reflecting in it. He is a dulled gem. But what might be the cause?_


	5. The First of Many Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you here? Hey, what are you doing!?”
> 
> All of a sudden Javi also laid down beside me in the bed. I immediately bolt up and stared at him as if he's suddenly going crazy.
> 
> “What are doing!?”
> 
> “Why? This is my room. I can do anything I want to.”

_ As I lie down and stare at the ceiling I thought of what will be the future for me. This is not just a wall that needs to be overtaken. My situation turned around completely. What will I do now? Suddenly, the door to the room swung open and Javi went inside. _

 

“Why are you here? Hey, what are you doing!?”

 

_ All of a sudden Javi also laid down beside me in the bed. I immediately bolt up and stared at him as if he's suddenly going crazy. _

 

“What are doing!?”

 

“Why? This is my room. I can do anything I want to.”

 

“What? I thought this will be my room because I woke up here this morning. I'm sorry. I'll take my leave then.”

 

_ I stood up and started to walk towards the door when Javi grabbed my wrist making me accidentally fall above him with my head pillowed by his chest. _

 

“Where are you going? You are my mate so this is your room too.”

 

_ Oh my God! What's gonna happen? Is he going to do something to me? _

 

“What makes you think I'll do something?”

 

_ Should I shout for help? _

 

“Shouting for help? What is wrong with you?”

 

_ Waaaah! Please stop!  _

 

“I'm not even doing anything!”

 

_ Wait. Is he telling something?  _

 

“Yes! And you're just ignoring me.”

 

“Huh? But I'm just thinking… I'm not speaking any…”

 

“I can read thoughts. It's one of my powers. Every vampire has powers.”

 

“But I don't have any…”

 

_ He pat my head then held my face as he stared straight in my eyes. _

 

“Your powers will make its presence known one day. Don't be impatient.”

 

_ His face is so close to mine that I can feel his breath. It's so intoxicating. Now I know why male vampires are described as casanovas.  _

 

“Thinking of me as a casanova? Why, thank you!”

 

“Stop reading my mind!”

 

“Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I'll stop. Shall we sleep now?”

 

_ I just nodded and closed my eyes, my head using his chest as a pillow. _

 

_ Javi’s POV _

  
_ Once I am sure that she's already asleep I released a deep sigh. What are you doing, Javi!? I stared at her peaceful face. She's so beautiful. I can't stop myself from kissing her forehead. You're falling once again, Javi. But right now, I don't care. _


	6. Facts and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian chuckled while watching me nodding in approval at the book I am reading. It is really interesting. There are so many misconceptions about vampires known to man and learning the truth behind them is kinda’ fun.

_ It's been a week since I was turned into a vampire and I've been studying hard. Hard meaning reading books for 4 hours straight without a break. And instead of being tired of it I find it really enjoyable. I am learning a lot of things about vampires and how they live. _

 

“Using a wooden stake or any weapon made of silver such as swords, knives or bullets aimed at the vampires heart will eventually kill it. Meanwhile, wounds made by silver weapons will not heal. Also contrary to popular belief vampires are not scared of garlics and will not die from it. They are also not scared of sacred items like, crosses, rosaries and bibles. Citrus fruits will not cause any harm too. Ahhh.. Interesting!”

 

_ Brian chuckled while watching me nodding in approval at the book I am reading. It is really interesting. There are so many misconceptions about vampires known to man and learning the truth behind them is kinda’ fun. _

 

“Do you like me to prepare a coffin for you to sleep on?”

 

“We have a queen-size bed for us to sleep on, thank you very much.”

 

_ Brian just laughed at his joke while I got reminded of the nights where I share the same bed with Javi. I have come to await the nights we share together. We don't do anything other than sleep and yet I find myself looking forward for it. I feel safe sleeping beside him while in his arms. I am feeling this strange emotions once again so I distracted myself by continuing to read. _

 

“Vampires cannot take any form unlike what's said that they can transform into bats flying at night. How to make a vampire? Ah, I'll skip that. Brian already told me that. Oh, this seems interesting. A turned vampire will stay the same as their appearance when they were bitten. That's the case for Shoma. Then I'll forever look like this too... Meanwhile, a full-blooded vampire will retain his/her appearance in his/her peak age. Brian, what's Javi’s peak age?”

 

“A vampire’s peak age depends on many factors like genetics, level of knowledge, body mechanics and many more. In Javi’s case, his peak age is 25.”

 

“Ah, so he looked like that starting when he's 25…”

 

_ And just on cue, Javi appeared in the home library dressed casually, wearing a button down blue shirt, sleeves folded to his elbows with its hem tucked in faded jeans secured by a tan-colored belt. He's also wearing blue sneakers and to complete his look, he adorned himself with clear-lensed glasses. He is breathtaking!  _

 

“Yuzu, do you want to come out with me?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ I looked outside the windows and the sun is shining brightly in its peak. No way he wants to go outside with this! Is he suicidal? _

 

“No I'm not suicidal.”

 

_ I forgot that he can read minds. He then went to sit beside me and flipped the book I was reading to a specific page. Then he looked at me while pointing at certain passage on the page. _

 

“Read.”

 

“Vampires are not affected by the sunlight. They will not burn or in any way die because of it. Is this true? We won't die?”

 

“I have been walking under the sunlight for a century. Do I look dead to you?”

 

“No.”

 

"Vampires also don't glow when hit by sunlight. We're not like sparkles."

 

_I can't help but laugh at his jokes. He's such a dork._

 

“So what? Are you coming or not?”

 

“I want to. But…”

 

“But?”

 

“I don't have anything to wear. I mean, look at you!”

 

“Are you somewhat implying that you're not attractive?”

 

_ Why does he seem so upset about it? It's not as if I can equal his charms. _

 

“Well, I've got news for you. Number 1, I won't pick a Countess that is unattractive and Number 2, I told Brian to prepare your clothes upstairs. So hurry up and change.”

  
_ And true enough, Brian is gone from the library. Seeing that I nodded and went upstairs to change. _


	7. Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm spiraling to my own demise but right now I can't seem to care.

“I can't believe that we're in the mall.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You're Javier Fernandez, the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. And yet you're shopping in a mall. I expect that you prefer personalized well-known brands.”

 

“Ah, so you want luxury brands.”

 

“No.It's not like that. It's just…”

 

“I know. I know. I'm just kidding. Let's go in here.”

 

_He took my hand and guided me to a shop full of clothes, shoes, bags and accessories._

 

“Wow!”

 

“You can pick anything and as many as you want.”

 

“Really!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_I started fitting some of the clothes I saw. A sales lady went up to me and assisted me with everything._

 

“Ma’am, I suggest you look in the mirror so that you can see how the dress fits you.”

 

_She then led me to a full body mirror. Javi help! She'll see that I don't have a reflection! I heard fingers snapping and when I looked in the mirror my reflection is perfectly reflected in it._

 

“It fits you perfectly, Ma’am.”

 

“Um, can you see that shoes? I want that too. Can you please get a stock of that?”

 

_Once I'm sure that the sales lady is gone I turned to Javi and saw him smiling smugly at me._

 

“You also have that powers!?”

 

“I'm the King of the vampires. What do you expect?”

 

“And then there's me, the Queen of vampires not having even a single one.”

 

“What did I told you, your powers-”

 

“Will come soon. Okay, okay I get it. I just hate feeling useless.”

 

“You are not useless. Stop it. This talk is over.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Javi’s POV_ **

_Seeing her pouting and feeling down is both endearing and saddening. When the sales lady returned, Yuzu continued to try other clothes._

 

“Does it look good?”

 

“Yes. But do you know what will make it better?”

 

“What?”

 

“Smile.”

 

_But she continued to frown so I started tickling her sides._

 

“Javi, stop! That tickles. Stop!”

 

_Finally her signature blinding smile is back in her face. Damn, Javi! You're falling further and further. She's so adorable while fitting clothes and shoes. I hope she's really enjoying herself. A pair of glass shoes caught my eyes. I got it and approached Yuzu._

 

“Sit down.”

 

**_Yuzu’s POV_ **

_What is gonna do? I sat down and I saw a pair of glass shoes in his hands. Slowly, he put on the shoes in my feet just like how the prince did on the Cinderella fairytale._

 

“It fits. And it looks nice on your feet.”

 

_I feel like butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. He's treating me like a princess. It's so surreal._

 

“Ms. please take all the clothes and shoes she tried. We'll take it.”

 

‘What? But it's too many.”

 

“Too little for me.”

 

_We stood up and went to the cashier. On the way there Javi saw a headband with a big pink bow. He grabbed it and put it in my head._

 

“It looks good on you. Ms. we're taking this also. Don't bother wrapping it. She'll wear it now.”

 

“Javi!”

 

_But in the end I have no other option but to wear it. All I can do is grumble._

 

“Stupid Javi.”

 

“Sir, you and your girlfriend are so cute.”

 

“She's not my girlfriend.”

 

_Why did that hurt? It's not as if he really loves me._

 

“She’s my wife.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Have you forgotten? We're already married.”

 

_He said that while gently poking my neck, the side where the mark is. Ah, now I got it. When he bit me it automatically bind me to him._

 

“I'm sorry. I forgot.”

 

_We left the shop with bags in our hands. As we walked a thought crossed my mind._

 

“It's a good thing they didn't saw through that lie.”

 

“What lie?”

 

“Us being married.”

 

“Technically, it's not a lie.”

 

“But we don't have any proof, not even a ring.”

 

_He suddenly grabbed my hand and led me somewhere._

 

“Hey, Javi where are we going? Javi!”

 

_After walking for a few minutes we walked inside a store full of accessories like earrings, necklaces and rings._

 

“Can I see this ring?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

_The salesman retrieved it from the display shelf and put it in front of us._

 

“This is a traditional wedding rings set with a ring each for the bride and groom. The two 24 karat yellow gold rings have a beautiful cubic zirconia design on top.”

 

“And how much is this?”

 

“500,000 USD.”

 

_I suddenly got dizzy with what I heard. He can't possibly thinking of buying that, right?_

 

“Can I examine it closer?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

_He then took my hand and slipped the ring on my ring finger._

 

“It fits perfectly. It's gorgeous on you. I'll take it!”

 

“Javi!”

 

“In cash!”

 

“You're impossible!”

 

_He just winked at me as a retort. This man is unbelievable! He then wore the other ring and talked again to the salesman._

 

“Don't wrap it. We'll wear it now.”

 

“Pardon for my intrusion but did you just propose to her, Sir? That's somewhat, um, unromantic.”

 

“Let's just say that it's a late wedding ring.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Javi’s POV_ **

_She stopped by the display window of the Disney store and stared longingly at a fluffy yellow bear wearing a red shirt. It's evident that she want it so I did what I think is right._

 

“Huh? Where are you going? Javi, wait!”

 

“Excuse me. I want to buy this stuff toy.”

 

“Javi, what are you doing?”

 

“You like this, right?”

 

“Javi…”

 

“Right?”

 

_She just nodded while pouting. God, just when I thought she can't be any cuter… Control yourself, Javi.”_

 

“That's why I'm buying it for you.”

 

_Shrieks erupted coming from the students also shopping inside the shop._

 

 _“_ Eeh! That's so sweet!”

 

“Look they have rings! I think they're married!”

 

“Awww. I hope I can find someone like that too!”

 

_I nodded in their direction to acknowledge their presence. After paying, I gave the stuff toy to Yuzu._

 

“Thank you, Javi.”

 

“Eeeeh!! She calls him hubby!”

 

"Wow. You do pronounce my name as hubby. Why didn't I noticed that before?"

 

_Yuzu is so embarrassed she burried her face on the stuff toy’s fur. Javi you really are doomed. I pat her head to ease her embarrassment._

 

“You really like that toy, don't you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_I'm spiraling to my own demise but right now I can't seem to care._

 

“Pooh-san…”

 

_I'm doomed._

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Aaaah. This fat baby fell asleep on the couch again.”

 

_Shoma laid sprawled on the sofa his mouth slightly open while snoring softly. What a cute kid he is._

 

“He said that he'll wait for you two. Good thing I made him eat early. You were gone for so long.”

 

“We’re sorry Brian. We didn't realize the time and we also took care of the things needed to be done. We also went to the designer that will make Yuzu’s gown for the party next month to take measurements.”

 

“I also see you got rings.”

 

_Javi just chuckled. Meanwhile I can't stare straight in Brian’s eyes but when I did I saw an amused, teasing and yet supportive smile. I smiled shyly back at him._

 

“I’ll just put Shoma to bed. Excuse me.”

  
_Javi then picked Shoma up and went upstairs. Looking at them and from what has been happening so far, it makes me feel content. But all of this is just the calm before the storm._


	8. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what do you want to learn today?”
> 
> “Powers.”
> 
> “And what about powers?”
> 
> “Everything.”

“So what do you want to learn today?”

 

“Powers.”

 

“And what about powers?”

 

“Everything.”

 

_ When Javi is offering to teach you something, take everything. He's the King of vampires so I know he's extremely knowledge of that aspect. I want to know how to develop a vampire’s powers, how to control and use it and how to hide it if necessary. _

 

“You really won't let that up, will you?”

 

“I just want to know how can I possibly awaken mine.”

 

_ He let out a deep sigh. If it's from pity or exasperation, I wouldn't know. But I don't care. I'll make my powers come out no matter what!  _

 

“Okay. There are different kinds of powers. Some can make objects move without touching them. Others can command elements. There are also ones that can nullify other vampire’s powers. I have shown some of mine to you but that's not all of it.”

 

“What are your other powers?”

 

_ He looked at me straight in the eye and then he slowly vanished. My mouth dropped because of what I saw. I heard him chuckle and felt his fingers touching my chin and putting my mouth close. _

 

“Close that mouth of yours. A fly might go in there.”

 

_ He started to reappear again, still sitting on the chair where he sat before disappearing. _

 

“Wow!”

 

"Impressed?”

 

_ I am so shocked with what I saw that I can only nod in agreement. _

 

“I have more but we’ll save it for another time. Now, where were we? Ah, there are different theories on how to know what powers you will possess. There's genetics. What your parents powers are might be your powers too. And then there's the theory of the mind. Powerful thinking might also produce great powers. It's basically what you think is what you get. But for me the most special is the gifted powers.”

 

“Gifted powers? But isn't all powers a gift?”

 

“That's what I thought too when I was still young. But the gifted power is something else. It's a power passed from generation to generation without genetics as a factor. There's only one from a single generation who can have this power and there’s no one who can tell who will inherit it. Do you have an idea what power it is?”

 

_ I racked my brain for an answer and yet I still don't have any idea what it might be so I just shook my head. _

 

“It's the power of the Oracle.”

 

_ So Shoma’s power is really special. It's justifiable though. He has the key to the future. The only question is when will it make its presence felt again. _

 

“But for the first time it is inherited by someone who is not a vampire. He is a vampire now but when he made the prophecy he is still a human.”

 

“May I know what the prophecy says?”

 

_ Javi’s face became blank and the atmosphere became uncomfortable. Did I asked the wrong question? What might be in that prophecy for him to react like this. _

 

“We’re talking about powers, right? Shall we continue?”

 

_ I just nodded weakly and kept silent. I don't want to tick him anymore.  _

 

“But a proven fact is that your powers will not be the same as your mate’s.”

 

“So that means I will not be able to read minds, I will not be able to control reflection and I will not be able to vanish. What powers are left of me now?”

 

“You're right. You won't be able to do all of those but there are many powers that I also don't have.”

 

_ Silence prevailed in the room and the tension is too thick. I didn't mean to annoy him earlier. I'm so nervous I just want to vanish. Too bad I left Pooh-san upstairs. Can someone bring me Pooh-san so I can squish him? I may not be paying attention because when I looked to my right I saw Shoma handing me Pooh-san while wearing a wide smile. _

 

“He’s so squishy.”

 

_ I slowly got Pooh-san from Shoma then hugged it while squishing it's head. I heard Javi chuckled and the burden in my chest fade away.  _

 

“It seems like you're not the only one liking Pooh-san, Yuzu.”

 

_ Thank God, Shoma is here to erase the tension. But, did I just commanded him to bring Pooh-san to me? Impossible. It's just a coincidence. But what if… Should I try again? I concentrated and tried hard to get a thought cross to Shoma. You are getting sleepy. Sleep now. Sleep. A few seconds later I heard him yawning.  _

 

“I'm getting sleepy again. I'll be up in my room. Just wake me when it's time to eat.”

 

_ Impossible. Shoma is a sleep maniac. He's just sleepy for real. But as I watch his form ascending the stairs my hunch is getting stronger and stronger. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ The day went by quickly and yet I still feel restless. I need to experiment more. I walked closer to Brian, who’s in the kitchen, and started my plan. _

 

“Brian.”

 

“Yes?”

 

_ Drink. Drink something. Drink.  _

 

“Is there a problem, Countess Yuzuki?”

 

_ It's a fail. See Yuzuki! You're just assuming things. Just get ready to bed and sleep it off. _

 

“Ah, no. I just wanted to ask you something that I forgot but I remember now. Sorry for bothering you.”

 

“It's alright, Countess. Good night.”

 

“Good night Brian.”

 

_ I already turned my back and walked away. My powers will come out too. _

 

“Ahhh. This lemon juice is tasty.”


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're a monster!”
> 
> I covered my mouth with my hands but it's too late. I already said it. And I didn't mean to. I saw anger in Javi’s eyes. But the hurt I also saw in it made my heart crumble.
> 
> “You're right. I really am a monster. I was born to be like this and I'm bound to stay like this.”

“Where are you going?”

 

“I'm going to visit the university that the company sponsors. Do you want to come with me? The board also wants to see you.”

 

“I don't think it's appropriate for me to be there.”

 

“Technically you are the wife of the CEO. That means you are entitled to join in company matters.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Really sure.”

 

“Okay. I'll just change then.”

 

_ That's how I found myself staring wide-eyed at the university’s gate, my university’s gate.  _

 

“You sponsor this university?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“I study here.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_ We then went to the university’s board room to discuss about the sponsorship. When the talks went to the scholars we were given the list of their names. I was a scholar back then but I didn't find my name from the list. But that's expected. I've been missing for a month and maybe they dropped my name off the list. But what is more perplexing is other board members, which are my professors, seems to not remember me at all. Strange. Or maybe they're not really paying attention to me at class. The meeting ended in a good note. _

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“I'll just buy some drinks in the cafeteria. Please wait for me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ I went inside the cafeteria. Suddenly, I saw a familiar girl in my peripheral vision. When I looked closely I saw Kanako, one of my friends. I am so excited seeing her again so I went closer to her. _

 

“Kana!”

 

_ She just stared at me confused. Why is she acting like this? _

 

“I'm sorry. Do I know you?”

 

_ What!? Does she mean she really doesn't remember me? _

 

“Kana! Who are you talking to?”

 

_ When I looked from the direction where that voice came from I saw all of my friends at the same table. Dai and Mao looks like they're still together. There's also the nerdy Akiko and Tatsuki, the brother and sister tandem Cathy and Chris and lastly, the class clowns Narumi and Ryuichi. All of them are present but they are all staring at me as if they saw me for the first time. What is happening? _

 

“Yuzu, let's go!”

 

“I'm sorry Ms. I thought you are my friend. I'm really sorry.”

 

_ I bowed at her and went back to Javi. What has happened to my friends? Could it be…  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“What have you done?”

 

“What?”

 

“What did you do to my friends? Why don't they remember me?”

 

“I manipulated their memories.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I need to protect you.”

 

“Protect me?”

 

“What’s the matter with that? What do you think they’ll do if they knew that you're not human anymore?”

 

“But they're my friends! They're different!”

 

“Your faith in humanity is so pure. That will destroy you in the end.”

 

“I'll just remind you. Your ancestors believed in the goodness of humans when they chose to fight for them in the War of Hearts.”

 

“I don't need reminding. That was centuries ago! I have lived a long life to see how the world changed and with that the people living in it changed too!”

 

“You can't judge a person when you don't even make an effort to know them!”

 

“You can't stop me from doing this! If I even have to kill I'll do it!”

 

“You're a monster!”

 

_ I covered my mouth with my hands but it's too late. I already said it. And I didn't mean to. I saw anger in Javi’s eyes. But the hurt I also saw in it made my heart crumble. _

 

“You're right. I really am a monster. I was born to be like this and I'm bound to stay like this.”

 

_ He went out in our room. For the first time since knowing Javi, I slept alone. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Change quickly. We're going somewhere.”

 

_ Javi’s statement doesn't present any argument so I just did as I was told. When our car went inside the university grounds I got confused. Haven't we went here just yesterday? The same board members met us and they discussed the exact same topic yesterday. I looked at the files lined up in front of us and searched for the date. January 23. Isn't that yesterday? Can Javi also control time? As we got out of the board room I heard someone calling my name. _

 

“Yuzuki!”

 

_ As I looked where the call came from I saw Kana smiling widely while waving her hands. Behind her the whole gang are waving their hands too. _

 

“Yuzuki! Finally you went to visit us! Since you got married you haven't visited!”

 

_ They finally remembered me. I looked back at Javi and saw him  smiling and nodded lightly at me. He reversed his powers for me. _

 

“I'm sorry. I've been busy.”

 

“If it's okay to you Javi can we talk to Yuzuki for a while? We haven't seen her for a long time.”

 

“Sure. No problem.”

 

_ We went to the cafeteria to catch up with each other. Javi also talked to them as if he knew them for a long time. _

 

“That's what we like about you Javi! You are a billionaire yet here you are sitting with us in a cafeteria.”

 

“This is nothing. I'll do anything for her.”

 

“Awww. That's so sweet!”

 

_ He'll do anything for me. And yet I have hurt him. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ We were lying in the bed with our backs facing each other. I was not lying earlier. I'll do anything for her. I hope she believes me. I felt someone hugging me from behind and I can't help but chuckle. _

 

“Is this how you say sorry?”

 

_ She didn't reply then I felt something wet fell to my neck. I turned around to face her and true enough, she's crying.  _

 

“Yuzu.”

 

“I have hurt you, terribly. I'm sorry.”

 

“No . You're just being honest.”

 

“No! You're not a monster! You could have chose to just leave me dying and yet you didn't. You also restored my friends’ memories. You're not a monster. You're far from it.”

 

_ Seeing her crying hurts. This is all my fault. I need to fix this. _

 

“Okay. I know now and I accept your apology. Stop crying please.”

 

_ I wiped her tears with my fingertips. Only then did I realize that our faces are so close to each other. She really is pretty. I inched closer as I saw her eyelids flutter, then close. Only a little bit and we'll kiss.  _

 

“Javi, I was wondering- Oh. I'm, uh sorry. I'll ask it tomorrow. Sorry for interrupting.”

 

_ Why Brian!? Why!? Of all the time!... Yuzu chuckled and I'm so glad seeing her smiling once again. _

 

“Should we sleep now?”

 

“Okay. Let's sleep. Good night Yuzu!”

 

“Good night Javi!”

 

_ Everything is back in its place. _


	10. The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in front of me is a man with grayish hair, knowing eyes framed with glasses and appearance that suggests years and years of experience. He then knelt in one knee and bowed his head.
> 
> “Countess Yuzuki. I am honored to be in your presence and to be of service to you.”

“Yuzu, I would like you to meet someone.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want you to meet our family's Knight, Akira Kikuchi-san.”

 

_ Standing in front of me is a man with grayish hair, knowing eyes framed with glasses and appearance that suggests years and years of experience. He then knelt in one knee and bowed his head. _ _   
_ __   
“Countess Yuzuki. I am honored to be in your presence and to be of service to you.”

 

“Don't kneel. Stand up. You can just call me Yuzuki. Are you just paying courtesy or is there  something wrong? ”

 

“Yuzu, from now on he will be your bodyguard.”

 

“Bodyguard? Why? Am I in danger?”

 

“No. But it's better to be safe than sorry.”

 

“But I can handle myself.”

 

“Yuzuki…”

 

“Fine. Okay.”

 

“Good to hear that. I'm going to my office. I have lots of stuff to do. Brian is out so you got Kikuchi-san here to accompany you. Shoma is upstairs sleeping, again.”

 

“Will you be out late?”

 

“I’ll try not to. Goodbye.”

 

_ When Javi was gone I steered Kikuchi-san into a conversation to while away the time. _

 

“Kikuchi-san how long have you been the Knight of the Fernandez family?”

 

“Since a long time ago. Long before Master Javi.”

 

“Really? So you have been here for so long like Brian?”

 

“I've been here long but not as long as Brian. He's a legend.”

 

_ We laughed good-heartedly at his joke. He is nice. And he seems dependable too. And if Javi trusts him, I should trust him too. _

 

“I might look old but Brian has been around for a very, very, very long time. I was just turned as a vampire at an old age.”

 

“Aaah. Now I know.”

 

“Sometimes I wish that I just died back then.”

 

“Don't say that! Your life as a vampire hadn't been a waste.”

 

“I guess you're right.”

 

_ It's so sad hearing that he thinks that he should have died back then. A long time has passed since then but it's still a burden in his heart. I pat Pooh-san’s head that's in my lap to somewhat alleviate the sadness that I feel. _

 

“You're just like him…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. I just remembered someone, Countess Yuzuki.”

 

“I told you, you can call me Yuzuki.”

 

“I'm sorry. I'll keep it in my mind, Yuzuki.”

  
_ I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. His eyes… It's full of secrets. _


	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stopped walking as I saw a flock of people in the sidewalk. There is a big truck that crashed in the wall beside the sidewalk. Authorities are towing the truck. Blood is everywhere.

“You won't miss my graduation, right?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart. Enjoy your last day as a high school student! I love you.”

 

“I will! I love you too, Mama! I'll go now.”

 

“Okay. Take care!”

 

“I will Papa! Bye!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yuzuki, come inside now! The ceremony is about to start.”

 

“Sensei, my parents are still not here.”

 

“Maybe they just got caught up with something. They'll be here soon. C’mon. Let's go inside now.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Liars. They said they’ll be with me in my graduation. But they didn't come. They promised it to me! They didn't even have to travel. Our house is just within walking distance to my school. I stopped walking as I saw a flock of people in the sidewalk. There is a big truck that crashed in the wall beside the sidewalk. Authorities are towing the truck. Blood is everywhere. _

 

“Oh my God! They're crushed to death!”

 

“Some said they are a married couple.”

 

“It's a shame. They had a terrible death.”

 

_ That handbag, that eyeglasses, those clothes, they all look familiar. No. It can't be! No! _

 

“Mama… Papa…”

 

“Oh my God! Is she their daughter?”

 

“Poor little girl.”

 

“Mama! Papa!”

 

“You can't go there, Little Miss! That's considered as scene of the crime. Only police personnel are allowed there.”

 

“Mama! Papa! Please, I need to see them. Let me go! I need to see them! Mama! Papa! Let me go there! Mama! Papa!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Mama… Papa…”

 

_ I woke up to the sound of Yuzu calling her parents. I looked at her and saw that tears are starting to spill from her closed eyes. Is she having a nightmare? _

 

“Mama! Papa! Please, I need to see them.”

 

“Yuzu.. Yuzu… Wake up. You're dreaming.”

 

_ I shook her awake to no avail. I started to tap her face but she's still not responding. I'm starting to get worried. _

 

“Let me go! I need to see them! Mama! Papa!”

 

“Yuzuki! Yuzuki! Wake up! Wake up!”

 

“Let me go there! Mama! Papa!”

 

_ She suddenly opened her eyes and bolted upright. Her face are full of sweat. She's panting hard and she look so scared. _

 

“You had a nightmare.”

 

_ When she looked at me she can't control the sobs escaping from her. Her body is also trembling from fear. _

 

“Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave me?”

 

“Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side when you need me. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to.”

 

_ I rubbed her back to calm her down and whispered comforting words in her ear. Finally, after almost an hour she fell asleep again and wasn't anymore plagued by nightmares throughout the night. _

  
  


_ It is getting nearer. _


	12. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt myself getting light-headed. Or more accurately I feel possessed. I know what I'm doing but I can't control my actions. I grabbed Shoma’s bleeding palm and covered it with my bare hand.
> 
> “Yuzuki Nee-chan, what are you doing? Ah! Nee-chan, your eyes are red!”

“Yuzuki Nee-chan?”

 

“Yes, Shoma?”

 

“What does the outside look like?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I haven't left here since I was turned into a vampire.”

 

“What!?”

 

_ If that is true he hasn't left here for centuries. Goodness! How can't he be bored to death?  _

 

“You want to go outside?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“I’ll go with you if you want to.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yehey!”

 

“Shhhhh! Brian’s not here but Kikuchi-san is in here somewhere. We should be quiet, okay?”

 

_ Shoma nodded and we tip-toed to the front gate. We were so close when all of a sudden… _

 

“Where are you two going?”

 

_ Standing behind us Kikuchi-san staring with his judging gaze directed at us. I quickly thought of a lie to cover us up. _

 

“Shoma just want to play here in the front yard.”

 

_ I smiled sweetly thinking that it might win him over but it has no effect. He still has a suspicious look in his face. _

 

“Okay. Shoma want to explore outdoors because he hasn't done so for a very, very long time. I just want to help.”

 

“And you're planning to go by yourselves?”

 

“I can take care of Shoma.”

 

“And who will take care of you?”

 

“I can also take care of myself. And who will be interested in doing something to me?”

 

“You're an intelligent woman, Countess Yuzuki. And you know that's entirely not the case. Do you even think of what will happen if something bad happens to the both of you? Master Javi will be devastated.”

 

_ I don't want to see Javi’s sad face anymore. I don't think I can take it. _

 

“I just want to help Shoma.”

 

“Do you really want to go out?”

 

“I hope.”

 

“Then I'll go with you.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ It has been a long time since I've done this. The feeling of ice under my skates always has a calming effect to me. The air that's touching my face as I glide through the ice is rejuvenating and welcoming. When my parents died I was forced to stop skating competitively so I can work to support my studies and everyday needs. But once in a while I still skate. I started setting up for a jump, a back counter then I straight up jump and rotated 3 ½ turns in the air and landed, triple axel, my favorite jump of all. I suddenly heard clapping and saw Shoma jumping up and down excitedly. _

 

“Wow, Yuzuki Nee-chan! That's amazing.”

 

“You're amazing too! It's hard to tell that you're a first timer. You're skating well. Oh, but we should be going. Javi might be home early today.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ We were taking off our skates when Shoma suddenly spoke.  _

 

“So many ice in the blade.”

 

“Shoma, no!”

 

_ But before I can prevent him from doing anything he already swiped the blade with his bare hands. This resulted in a large, deep cut in his palm and it's bleeding profusely. Shoma started crying. _

 

“Yuzuki Nee-chan, it hurts.”

 

_ No matter how hard I applied pressure in the wound it won't stop bleeding. Then I remembered, the blades are silver-soldered. Then it will not heal. What will I do? I felt myself getting light-headed. Or more accurately I feel possessed. I know what I'm doing but I can't control my actions. I grabbed Shoma’s bleeding palm and covered it with my bare hand. _

 

“Yuzuki Nee-chan, what are you doing? Ah! Nee-chan, your eyes are red!”

 

_ I didn't paid attention to Shoma and continued what I was doing. When I removed my hand, Shoma’s hand is not bleeding anymore. Not even a scar is in sight. How did I do that? _

 

“Wow! My hand is okay now! Nee-chan, your eyes are not red anymore.”

 

“I don't know how I did it. But Shoma, don't tell anyone what happened. Not even Javi.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just listen to me.”

 

_ I need to practice this power more. I want to show it to Javi when I'm sure that it will not fail. _

 

“C’mon,let's go home.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Where have you been?”

 

_ Javi is already at the doorway sporting a disapproving stare when we made it home. Uh oh. _

 

“We just went out to show Shoma how it looks outdoors.”

 

“Shoma…”

 

“It was my idea so don't get angry at Shoma. And Kikuchi-san is with us, so it's okay, right?”

 

“Next time, please inform me first.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

“You know that I don't want you to be hurt, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

_ I know, Javi. And I won't let you down. _

  
  



	13. Yuzuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He is an aristocratic vampire from a long time ago. He is kind, smart, good-looking, competitive and has a heart of gold. And as I said earlier, he loves the ice too. When he sees rivers frozen by the winter, he can't help but to glide there.”

_ I saw Kikuchi-san sitting on the living room while looking outside the window seemingly in deep thought. I went and sat beside him. _

 

“A penny for your thoughts?”

 

“Ah, Countess Yuzuki.”

 

“You seem in deep thought. What's on your mind?”

 

“Just some things that I have made wrong in my life.”

 

“You still dwell on the things that happened years ago?”

 

“When you let down a very important person and there is life lost the mistake you made will forever haunt you, even from the grave.”

 

“Lost a life?”

 

“Seeing you really reminds me of him. He also loves the ice so much.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The Oracle.”

 

“Shoma?”

 

“No. The Oracle before him, Yuzuru.”

 

_ He then opened his palm and small wall of water appeared in it showing a reflection of a young man.  _

 

“He looks like… me.”

 

“He is an aristocratic vampire from a long time ago. He is kind, smart, good-looking, competitive and has a heart of gold. And as I said earlier, he loves the ice too. When he sees rivers frozen by the winter, he can't help but to glide there.”

 

“He sounds like a great man.”

 

“Yes, indeed. That's why he holds a special place of Master Javier’s heart.”

 

_ I felt my heart ache from what I heard. Could it be that Javi values me so much because he sees Yuzuru in me. _

 

_\---------------------------------_

 

"Javi, my time is almost up."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

_Why is he talking like this? Is he seeing another vision. I can't lose him! I love him so much. I hugged him tight because if I don't I feel like I'll really lose him._

 

"Javi, when I'm gone promise me that you'll love again."

 

"Yuzu, don't talk like that."

 

"Please, Javi."

 

_I just nodded but deep in my heart if Yuzu dies, my heart will die with him._

 

_\------------------------------------_

 

_Ah, I must have fallen asleep. Yuzuru appeared once again in my dreams. My Yuzuru. I still love him so much and dreaming of him makes me think of what might have been if he's still here._

 

_\-----------------------------------_

 

“The War of Death is not just a war started to protect Shoma. The real catalyst of this war is Yuzuru. He was destined to die and the Grim Reapers are after him. Master Javier entrusted him to me. And yet I failed him. He was so devastated. He has never been the same afterwards.”

 

“Is that so. Ah, it seems that I invaded your privacy. I'll leave you now.”

 

“Countess Yuzuki…”

  
_ I ascended the stairs and started running halfway. When I reached my room I closed and locked the door and wept in sorrow. _


	14. The New Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon. Let's go back to your room.”
> 
> Hand in hand we walked back to Shoma’s room, the new prophecy still weighing heavily on my mind.

_ I was roused from my sleep to the sound of walking outside our room. I looked at Javi and saw him sleeping soundly. I carefully got out of bed and went outside. I saw an outline of a shadow in the dim hallway. Even if I'm somewhat scared I tried to conceal it. _

 

“Who are you!?”

 

_ The shadow remain unmoved and didn't reply to my question. _

 

“What do you want!?”

 

_ The figure slowly went closer. The suspense is almost enough to kill me. But finally… _

 

“Shoma!?”

 

“Protect the Count.”

 

“S- Shoma, are you alright?”

 

“The vampire world will be in chaos if you failed to do this.”

 

_ I looked at his eyes and its brown color is transformed to red. When I healed his hand he said that my eyes are red. I also see Javi’s eyes turning red in split second whenever he's using his powers. Is Shoma’s power… manifesting itself to me?  _

 

“What do you mean? Is Javi in danger? What can I do to protect him?”

 

“Don't tell this prophecy to anyone. It will impede with the events that will happen.”

 

_ As he finished his statement, Shoma lost consciousness. Good thing I caught him before he crashed onto the floor. _

 

“Shoma! Shoma!”

 

“Yuzuki Nee-chan…”

 

“Thank goodness! Are you alright?”

 

“Why am I here? Did I sleepwalk? 

 

_ I nodded, complying to not tell anyone the prophecy including the "real" Shoma, while removing some curls from his eyes. I am glad he's alright. _

 

“C’mon. Let's go back to your room.”

 

_ Hand in hand we walked back to Shoma’s room, the new prophecy still weighing heavily on my mind. _

 


	15. Miki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Brian, do you know who Miki is?”
> 
> With the mention of her name, I can see Brian tense and Shoma also stopped playing with a sour look on his face.
> 
> “Do you really want to know something about her?”

_I'm super excited! I acquired another power and I'm gonna show it to Javi. Or should I say he's gonna be the guinea pig. I went to his office but he's not there. Where could he be? My eyes caught sight of a stuff toy placed on his desk. Mickey Mouse._

 

“Yuzuki?”

 

“Oh, Javi. I'm sorry I went inside without permission.”

 

“It's alright.”

 

“I see you have a stuff toy too. Is Mickey Mouse something like what Pooh-san is to me?”

 

“You can say that.”

 

“You bought it?”

 

“No someone special gave it to me.”

 

“Yuzuru?”

 

“How did you…”

 

“Kikuchi-san told me.”

 

“Yuzuki…”

 

“You don't need to explain anything.”

 

_It's not as if it needs some explaining. I do understand and yet it hurts so much._

 

“It's not Yuzuru.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yuzuru did not give that stuff toy. Miki gave it. She said she gave that stuff toy so that I won't forget her. Mickey, Miki.”

 

“I see. But, who is Miki?”

 

“The party will be held tomorrow. There are still a lot to do. I think you should start preparing.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_As me and Brian sat in the living room for our afternoon chats, while Shoma plays with his toys on the floor, I got an idea of what topic I want to talk about._

 

“Brian, do you know who Miki is?”

 

_With the mention of her name, I can see Brian tense and Shoma also stopped playing with a sour look on his face._

 

“Do you really want to know something about her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like you, she is a girl that Javi saved from death. But he didn't turned her into a vampire, he just bit her and prolonged her life. He has learned to love her but didn't act upon it. The reason why, only Javi knows. She loves him too and is gravely hurt when Javi chose to ignore his feelings. In retaliation, she married Lord Kenji, one of the family’s allies. Javi wept for so long for losing Miki. Because of that he swore to not help and love anybody anymore.”

 

"I hate her so much. She destroyed Javi Nii-san!"

 

“I'm sure Javi has a good reason of why he did that. Excuse me, I'll start preparing for the party tomorrow.”

 

_With that I stood up and started my way upstairs. I can feel Brian and Shoma’s worried stares but I need to get away from them. If not I might destroy them._

 

“Brian-san?”

 

“Yes, Shoma?”

  
“Why are the flowers withered? Aren't they fresh this morning?”


	16. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment is too good to be true. But for now, I don't care. I decided to let it all go, my inhibitions, my fears, my sorrow. I laid my head on his shoulder as I let Javi and the music sweep me away from all of my worries, even for a moment.

“Don't be so nervous.”

 

“But I can't help it.”

 

“You really shouldn't be. You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life.”

 

“Wow, that is such a compliment. You had a very long life after all.”

 

_ I don't know if that is true but for now I'll believe it. Tonight will be my night and if what makes it perfect is to believe a lie I'll do it. _

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen…”

 

“Shall we?”

 

_ Javi laid his palm for me to take. I grasped his hand as we waited for Brian’s signal for us to start descending the stairs. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's nice to see you all and we thank you for allotting your important time for us. Let's not make this longer, shall we? I present to you Count Javier and Countess Yuzuki!”

 

_ We slowly descended downstairs, my hands in Javi’s. I have a timid smile in my face. All this attention makes me self-conscious. _

 

“C’mon smile. You shouldn't be shy in any way. You are beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You don't need to thank me. I'm just telling the truth.”

 

_ The night went on with us talking at the visitors and thanking them for coming. I met a lot of allies and I made a mental note to research more on their backgrounds. Then the center of the room was cleared by the visitors. _

 

“What is happening, Javi?”

 

All of a sudden a slow, beautiful song echoed inside the halls. 

 

**I found a love for me** **  
** **Darling just dive right in** **  
** **And follow my lead** **  
** **Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet** **  
** **I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

 

“Yuzuki, may I have this dance?”

 

_ I looked at Javi and I saw his hand offered to me. _

 

“Javi, it's embarrassing.”

 

“Why are you embarrassed? I just want to dance with the most beautiful lady in this party. Will you grant it to me?”

 

_ I slowly took his hand and he guided me at the center of the hall. He kept his eyes on me as he placed one of his hands on my waist, my left hand on his shoulder and both of our right hands joined together. He lead the dance as we swayed to the song’s beat.  _

 

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms** **  
** **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song** **  
** **When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath** **  
** **But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 

“You don't know how beautiful you are, Yuzuki.”

 

_ This moment is too good to be true. But for now, I don't care. I decided to let it all go, my inhibitions, my fears, my sorrow. I laid my head on his shoulder as I let Javi and the music sweep me away from all of my worries, even for a moment. _

**  
** **I have faith in what I see** **  
** **Now I know I have met an angel in person** **  
** **And she looks perfect** **  
** **I don't deserve this** **  
** **You look perfect tonight**

 

_ As the final notes of the song fades I slowly lifted my head and looked at Javi. He has a dashing smile in his face, his eyes focused only at me. Applause echoed around the hall as Javi kissed my forehead. I wish it will always be like this. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Meanwhile in a dark corner, sharp eyes observes this scenario. _

  
“After taking someone important to me, you won't be happy Javier. I'll make sure of it.”


	17. Nightmares from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Congratulations, Count Javier, Countess Yuzuki.”
> 
> “Thank you, Lord Kenji.”
> 
> “My, my, you look so happy, Javi. And you're so pretty, Countess Yuzuki.”
> 
> “That's not the right way to talk to them, Miki.”

_ One by one the guests started to leave the party. Only a few are left and they are mostly discussing about business and the vampire hierarchy. A slightly-built man wearing glasses went to us and I can feel Javi tensing. _

 

“Congratulations, Count Javier, Countess Yuzuki.”

 

“Thank you, Lord Kenji.”

 

“My, my, you look so happy, Javi. And you're so pretty, Countess Yuzuki.”

 

“That's not the right way to talk to them, Miki.”

 

“You're so tense, Kenji. Me and Javi were once a thing so that's not so big. Oops, sorry Yuzuki. You might not know but back then…”

 

“I knew.”

 

“That's good to hear.”

 

_ I hate this woman so much. She's testing every ounce of my patience. She should be careful. I can kill her with just a snap if I want to. _

 

“I think we should be going. Once again, congratulations to you Count Javier and Countess Yuzuki.”

 

_ That woman casted another hateful glance at me before they walked away. I was so close to killing her right then and there, alliance to the Miyamoto clan be damned! _

 

“Yuzuki…”

 

“I'll just freshen up.”

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

 

_ I was walking down the hallway when I was pulled into a dark corner. _

 

“Javi.”

 

“Miki, what are you doing!?”

 

“I just wanna know why you did this? Why her? Why not me? Back then we were so happy. What made you change?”

 

“Miki…”

 

“She's just like me! You also just saved her from death. But what did you see in her that you didn't see in me!?”

 

“You will not understand!”

 

“But I love you!”

 

_ She then pulled me into her and started kissing me. It's so sudden I can't react immediately. When I came back to my senses I pushed her away and wiped my lips using my sleeves. _

 

“Stop this, Miki!”

 

“You really changed. You looked as if you're disgusted by my kiss.”

 

“I've moved on, Miki. Yuzuki holds my heart now.”

 

“I can understand when it comes to Yuzuru. You loved him so much and I have learned to accept that. But with her… We're just the same! Why did you chose her!? What does she have that I don't!?”

 

“You, Yuzuru and Yuzuki are all different. But she has something that I can't even explain. All of a sudden I felt like she already stole my heart.”

 

“You really love her.”

 

“I guess that's what you call it.”

 

“Does she really make you happy?”

 

“Miki…”

 

_ She's now crying and my heart is breaking for her but it's all over for us. _

 

“Please answer me honestly. Does she really make you happy?”

 

“Yes, so much.”

 

“Then I'll concede. I love you and though it hurts me, what makes you happy will also make me happy.”

 

“Thank you, Miki.”

 

“What are you waiting for? Go to your Countess now!”

 

_ I bowed to her and ran away, finding where might Yuzuki have gone. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I have been walking for a while to find Javi after he suddenly went missing. As I turned to a dark corner I heard voices and saw Javi and Miki talking. I hid from a wall to listen to them. I heard everything. Then when I saw them kissing my heart crumbled. Javi hasn't kissed me yet but now Miki is kissing her and he's not doing anything. I turned around and ran away to at least save myself from more heartache.  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yuzuki! Yuzuki!”

 

_ I walked faster but he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and made me face him. _

 

“What's wrong Yuzuki? Why are you crying?”

 

“I saw you and Miki kissing.”

 

“It's not what you think! I can explain.”

 

“What's there to explain!? Get off of me!”

 

“Yuzuki, no please. Don't do this! Let me explain!”

 

“Let go of me! Stop!”

 

_ Everything in motion stopped afterwards. This is the power I'm planning to show excitedly to Javi yesterday but I didn't get to, after Javi decided to shut me down. I slowly removed Javi’s hands in my arm and turned around starting my journey towards somewhere I don't know. _


	18. The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shook him but there is no response. It seems that he is dead. I thought of healing him but someone hit the back of my head hard.

_ I haven't gone far when someone called my name. _

 

“Countess Yuzuki! Where are you going?”

 

_ I looked around and saw Kikuchi-san walking towards me.  _

 

“Countess Yuzuki, you can't walk alone! It's dangerous!”

 

“I can protect myself. I don't need someone. Leave me alone!”

 

“Countess, what's the matter?”

 

“Javi just chose me because I remind him of Yuzu right? And then, there's Miki whom he really loves and Miki still wants him after all those years. I feel like I don't have any place in his heart.”

 

“But that's not what I see, Countess. When I look at Master Javier I see a man who’s in love. The way he gaze at you, the way he holds your hand, how he kissed your forehead earlier, it all spoke of how much he cherish and love you.”

 

“He said he wants to explain earlier.”

 

“You should have let him.”

 

“You're right. I was carried away by emotions.”

 

“Should we go back then, Countess Yuzuki? You left them frozen back there. Good thing I was far from that scene.”

 

_ Oh my God! I forgot I left them like that! I snapped my fingers to cancel the effect of my powers. _

 

“That should do it. Let's go, Kikuchi-san.”

 

_ We were starting our journey back when all of a sudden Kikuchi-san collapsed. _

 

“Kikuchi-san, are you alright!? Kikuchi-san!?”

 

_ I shook him but there is no response. It seems that he is dead. I thought of healing him but someone hit the back of my head hard. _

 

“Get ready, Javi! You'll pay for everything!”

  
_ That's the only thing I heard before my vision completely blacked out.  _


	19. The War of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kikuchi-san.”
> 
> “Yes, Count Javi.”
> 
> “Please protect Yuzuru at all times. I think he's having a vision of something happening to him. Please defend him at all cost.”
> 
> “Yes, Count Javier.”

“Yuzuru stop that! If the ice cracks you'll get wet. Actually you'll drown! You don't know how to swim!”

 

“But it's so fun gliding in the ice, Javi! Ton-ton-ton-suu!”

 

“Ah, this kid! Okay. But make it quick. We need to get back before it gets dark.”

 

“Yes, mother!”

 

“What!?”

 

“Yes, Javi!”

 

_ He continued to glide on the ice gracefully. He is like a swan, so elegant and beautiful. He then slowly made his way back to me and stole a quick peck to my lips. _

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Nothing I just felt like it.”

 

_ He said that while making his signature pout. How can I survive his cuteness? It's such a killer. He then held my hands and stared straight at me, his face schooling a serious expression.  _

 

“Javi, my time is almost up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_ Why is he talking like this? Is he seeing another vision. I can't lose him! I love him so much. I hugged him tight because if I don't I feel like I'll really lose him. _   


  
"Javi, when I'm gone promise me that you'll love again."

  
  
"Yuzu, don't talk like that."

  
  
"Please, Javi."

  
  
_ I just nodded but deep in my heart if Yuzu dies, my heart will die with him. _

 

“But I'll be back. I swear. I'll even make your language the first dialect I'll speak when I see you again.”

 

“Wow, really? But you hate Spanish.”

 

“It's not that I hate it. It's just so hard to learn it . Well, should we go?”

 

“You're right. Let's go!”

 

_ I didn't let go of his hand as we made our way back home. And I won't let it go, ever. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kikuchi-san.”

 

“Yes, Count Javi.”

 

“Please protect Yuzuru at all times. I think he's having a vision of something happening to him. Please defend him at all cost.”

 

“Yes, Count Javier.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Finally, you're here. I've been waiting for you.”

 

“You're so brave, welcoming death as if it's nothing.”

 

“I think you're underestimating me. I'm not the Oracle for nothing.”

 

“True.”

 

“You didn't hurt Kikuchi-san in anyway, did you?”

 

“No. I just made him sleep.”

 

“Good. So you're the grim reaper that will kill me? Will you grant me the favor of introducing yourself before doing that?”

 

“Why, yes of course. My name is Nathan.”

 

“Nathan. Your name means giver. How fitting. Now you can give me my death. Let the will be done.”

 

_ As I felt his hand touch my forehead I also drew my last breath. I'll be back, Javi. I swear. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ As I saw Yuzuru’s lifeless form lying on the floor my knees gave up on me. My Yuzuru is dead. I crawled towards him and cradled him in my arms. _

 

“Yuzuru! Yuzuru! Please open your eyes! You can't leave me! You said we'll be together forever! You can't leave me like this! Please, open your eyes! Look at me! Yuzuru!”

 

_ But he still remained silent, eyes unresponsive. He looks like he's just sleeping. But he's gonna sleep for etenity. And my heart won't let him be alone. It will sleep with him. _

 

“I'll find out who did this! I'll make him pay!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“The Oracle is now dead. We need to know who the next Oracle is. Javier, are you listening?”

 

“I'm sorry, Papa. Yes, I am. Please continue.”

 

“I know you feel devastated to what happened to Yuzuru. But we need to be on alert this time. We don't have the Oracle to warn us to what might happen.”

 

“I know that. I'm gonna find that grim reaper and make him pay!”

 

“Javi…”

 

“You can't talk me out of it, Mama.”

 

_ We then noticed a small boy walking towards us. _

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Ah, that's the son of one of our servants. Shoma, child, what do you want?”

 

“There will be a war that will brew up against the grim reapers. The vampires will win it. But there will be many lives lost.”

 

“Shoma, what are you talking about? Could it be that you're the next Oracle?”

 

“Javier, when you're finally the Count you will meet a girl in the brink of death. You will learn to love her. But don't be tempted. Don't choose her as your mate. If not, the vampire hierarchy will fall. But there will be someone who is destined for you. Someone both familiar and different. You just have to wait. Don't tell this prophecy to anyone. It will impede to the events that will happen. Also, this boy is destined to die too. Protect him. He still has a duty to tell the next prophecy to the destined Countess.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Shoma! Shoma! Wake up!” 

 

_ Shit! Am I too late? There's only one way for me to save him. I bit the side of his neck, carefully avoiding not to drain his blood. When I stopped I can feel life slowly returning to him. I cautiously brought him to the side and faced the other man who is just staring at us. _

 

“So you're a grim reaper?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Are you the one who killed Yuzuru?”

 

“Yes, that is me.”

 

_ He said that all while maintaining a calm face. How dare he! I'll put him in his place! In hell!  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Nii-san…”

 

“Nathan! What happened!? Who did this to you!?”

 

“J-Javier…”

 

“The vampire? Nathan? Nathan! Nathan! No! Javier! I'll haunt you down and kill you! Just you wait!”

  
  
  
  
  



	20. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, sounds footsteps coming closer echoed outside the room. No! He shouldn't be here!
> 
> “He's here.”
> 
> “Fallen Grim Reaper!”
> 
> “Finally, I'll fulfill my destiny of killing you!”

_ I felt my head throb from the spot where I was hit. I slowly opened my eyes and it took time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I noticed also that my arms and legs are tied in a chair. I tried to loosen the ropes but it is firmly tied. _

 

“Ah, you're awake!”

 

_ I saw a slightly-built man with cropped hair and menacing eyes walking slowly towards me. Though I'm slightly scared I schooled a tough exterior and I threw him a challenging stare. _

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Woah. Such fierceness. You are so much like him.”

 

“I asked you a question! Who are you!?”

 

“You really want to know who I am? I am Patrick, the brother of the grim reaper that your mate mercilessly killed!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Ah, so you still don't know. Let's go back in history, shall we? My brother, Nathan, has the task of taking Yuzuru and Shoma’s life. You see, they are destined to perish. He succeeded in taking Yuzuru’s life. He might have been too for Shoma but your jerk husband interrupted. He killed my brother! Nathan is just doing his duty why does he have to kill him!?”

 

_ I was so shocked from what I heard. Javi did that? _

 

“Nathan is the only one I have. And Javier snatched him away painfully! I almost got mad. Or maybe I did? The council even secluded me. I can't describe my elation whenever I took a life not meant to be taken.”

 

_ I can't do anything but shake my head from what he is saying. He has really gone mad.  _

 

“I think the most fulfilling kill for me was when I made a truck hit an unsuspecting couple walking along the sidewalk. You should have seen how their bodies are crushed. It's so satisfying!”

 

_ Couple… crushed by a truck? Could it be? _

 

“When and where did that happened?”

 

“Why are so interested in finding that out?”

 

“When and where!?”

 

“Okay! Okay! Chill! It's in Sendai in the year 2012.”

 

_Tears freely flowed from my eyes, my chest constricting from anger, my knuckles turning white as I clench my fists tightly. This man is the reason why life became miserable. The reason why I have hurt so much in my life._

 

“Hey, are you alright? Why are you so concerned about it anyway?”

 

“You're an animal!”

 

“What?”

 

“You're an animal! Monster! You killed my parents!”

 

“Woah! What a beautiful coincidence! Ahhh, now it feels more satisfying!”

 

“Monster! I'm gonna kill you!”

 

“Oh, really? Can you?”

 

_ I used all my energy but my powers is not working. Why? What's happening?  _

 

“Your powers is not working? Of course it won't! I seek the help of another enemy of your kind, the witches, they made a spell here. You can't use any of your vampire powers while your inside.”

 

_ His frightening laughter echoed inside the room’s walls. I hate this feeling. I feel so helpless. _

 

“What do you want!?”

 

“I told you, I want to have Javi’s head! And now, it's time for revenge!”

 

“He won't come here.”

 

“Oh, yes he will. And that's because you're here.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kikuchi-san! Kikuchi-san!”

 

_ It's too late. He's dead. I looked around but I can't see Yuzuki. Where is she?  _

 

“Javi.”

 

_ Brian showed me one of Yuzuki’s glass shoes. So she's here earlier and there's a high possibility that someone abducted her. Where could they have brought her? Then I noticed a note sticking to Kikuchi-san’s breast pocket. I picked it up read what's written. _

 

“Javi, where are you going?”

 

“I'm just gonna put someone in his right place.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“While we're waiting, I think I need to keep a Countess like you entertained. And I have just the right kind of entertainment.”

 

_ He then pointed to something tied from the ceiling. I got the shock of my life when I realized what, or more appropriately who it was. _

 

“Shoma!”

 

_ Shoma’s feet are tied from the ceiling and he is hanging upside down. He's crying and I can't help myself from crying too seeing the miserable state he's in. _

 

“Shoma! Please stop this! He doesn't have anything to do with this!”

 

“He has everything to do with this! Because of him my brother is dead!”

 

“Please, have mercy on him.”

 

“Why? Did Javier showed mercy on my brother? No! He killed Nathan heartlessly! Now, why would I show that brat mercy? No! I'll show him how my brother died painfully.”

 

_ This is not happening. No! Shoma can't die! I can't even do something about it. All I can do is watch in horror as Shoma face his final moments.  _

 

“You see Countess, grim repears usually use their hands to kill. A simple touch to their victims can already take away their lives, just like what Nathan did to Yuzuru and this rascal before Javier saved him. And recently, what I've done to your guard. But nah, I won't use that. That would be boring. I'll use this.”

 

_ He then produced a weapon, glistening immensely in the dark. _

 

“Silver sword…”

 

“That's right. So, little one, any last words before you die?”

 

“Yuzuki Nee-chan…”

 

“I'm sorry, Shoma. I can't do anything.”

 

“Don't be. Nee-chan, please don't leave Nii-san no matter what. He loves you dearly.”

 

“I'll try my best, Shoma.”

 

“Thank you for everything, Yuzuki Nee-chan.”

 

“Ah, let's stop this drama! This is your end!”

 

_ He plunged the sword straight to Shoma’s heart killing him. Blood started to drip from Shoma’s chest and mouth, his eyes remained open. _

 

“Shoma! Monster! You're a monster!”

 

“Yes, I am a monster! I won't even deny it!”

 

_ Suddenly, sounds of footsteps coming closer echoed outside the room. No! He shouldn't be here! _

 

“He's here.”

 

“Fallen Grim Reaper!”

 

_ I looked at the back of the room and saw Javi with a scary aura around him. But he can't be here! He'll be in danger here. _

 

"Javi, go back! You won't be safe here!"

 

"And what makes you think that I'll leave you alone here?"

 

"You'll be in danger!"

 

"I'll face all kinds of danger for you."

 

_What he said made my heart feel warm but it's not the right time for this. We are both in great peril and I need to think fast on how we will get through this without drawing blood._

 

“Finally, I'll fulfill my destiny of killing you!”

 

“You're getting ahead of yourself.”

 

“Oh, yeah? And what will you do? Your powers won't work here.”

 

“I know. I have sensed all the spell. But you think that will be enough to kill me? I think you're forgetting something. I am the King of the vampires. I'm not a King for nothing.”

 

“And let me also remind you that I'm a grim reaper. I am the bringer of death. And this day will not end without you dying!”

 

“All words, no action. Let's get this over with!”

 

_ Patrick launches towards Javi and swing his sword but Javi effectively dodge all of it. Patrick then surprised Javi by kicking him in the shin. He then sprung up and slashed Javi’s cheek. Blood sprinkled to the floors from Javi's wounded cheek. _

 

“Javi!”

 

“I think you're the one with all words and no action, Javier. Is that all you've-”

 

_ Patrick hasn't even finished his sentence when Javi punched him in the face, which drew blood. _

 

“Ouch. That kinda’ hurts. Wait a second, why am I even making it hard for myself, when I have this ace.”

 

_ I felt the blade of the sword in my neck, it's so close that if I move an inch, it'll slash my throat. _

 

“Yuzuki! Don't you dare, Patrick!”

 

“No. Don't you dare, Javier. One wrong move and I'll kill your amorcito*.”

 

“She has nothing to do with this. Don't include her in our fight.”

 

“Oh, but it would be so enjoyable for me to see you kneeling down, begging me to spare her life. It's a fantastic sight!”

 

“Please, don't do it. I'll do anything!”

 

“You know what, I think I'll kill her. I'll kill her now!”

 

_ Patrick aimed the sword at my heart when Javi’s laughter echoed in the room. Why is he laughing? Has he lost his mind? _

 

“Do you know that when I killed your brother I felt weirdly satisfied too.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can't describe how happy I am to see him suffer.”

 

“You…”

 

“It was fun seeing him bleed to death.”

 

“I'll kill you!”

 

_ Patrick ran to the kneeling form of Javi with merciless killer eyes. If I am right, he's sacrificing himself for me! But if this continues, Javi will die! _

 

“C’mon! Kill me!”

 

_ No! I can't let that happen! I tried my best to call my powers. “You are a monster. You don't have any place in this world! You will never be happy!”  _

 

“Huh? Who are you!?”

 

_ It's working! I just need to continue what I'm doing. “You are a monster! A disgrace! Do you think your brother likes what you're doing?” _

 

“Stop! No more!”

 

_ Patrick looks like full-blown crazy man. He starts pacing, with hands in his ears. Just a little bit more. But I'm also starting to feel weak, beads of cold sweat started forming in my forehead. No. Just a little bit more. I can do this! For Javi. “That's why you should just kill yourself. Stop your pain. Kill yourself. Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!” _

 

**_Javi’s POV_ **

_ What is happening? Patrick started acting strangely. I shifted my gaze towards Yuzuki and saw that her eyes are red. Is she using her powers? But that would be energy consuming with all the spells the witches had set up in this place. She's just a young vampire. She can die from this! _

 

“Yuzuki, stop!”

 

“Die!”

 

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

 

_ Patrick's scream died down and his blood splattered as he plunged the sword to his heart. At the same time, Yuzuki's head lolled down. _

 

“Yuzuki!”

 

_ I ran to her and freed her of her binds and laid her in my arms. _

 

“Yuzuki! Yuzuki! Please wake up!”

 

_ She slightly opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  _

 

“Javi…”

 

_ Her eyes closed again as her breathing slows down. _

 

“Yuzuki! No! You can't leave me! Yuzuki!”

 

**_Yuzuki’s POV_ **

_ The last thing I heard is my name coming from Javi's lips. I did it. I fulfilled the prophecy. If saving him will be the final deed I'll do in this world, I'll still choose it, definitely. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *amorcito - sweetheart


	21. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept holding her hand as the wait continues.

“She's been sleeping for three days.”

 

“And you haven't been sleeping for that long too. Why don't you take a rest?”

 

“I'm fine, Brian. I want to be the first one she sees when she opens her eyes.”

 

“But if you need anything, you can call me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ Brian silently closed the door, leaving me alone with Yuzuki. It has been three days since our encounter with Patrick. Yuzuki hasn't woken up since then. Her breathing improved and returned to normal but she has been the same. She hasn't opened her eyes even for just a second. _

 

“Yuzuki, can you hear me? I miss you. I miss your smiles, your jokes, your laughter. I miss everything about you.”

 

_ I held her hand and kissed her knuckles while looking at her. Tears ran down my cheeks without my knowledge. When I realized it, I just can't help but to laugh bitterly. _

 

“How can you make me like this in such a short time? Months ago I was so convinced that I'll be alone and lonely for the rest of my life. And yet, here I am, bawling my eyes out, feeling my world revolving around you. I don't think that I'll survive if I lose you. Please, Yuzuki, please come back to me.”

 

_ I pressed a kiss on her forehead, my tears falling freely. Just thinking of losing her, not seeing her smiling face, her cute charms and kind heart sends an indescribable sorrow in me. I have lost loved ones many times. Aside from Brian, she's the only one that I have. _

 

“I love you. I haven't got a chance to tell it to you but I'm saying it now. I love you. I hope it's not too late.”

 

_ I was hoping for her to somewhat show a response, maybe even just move her finger, but none happened. I won't give up on her, though. I'll patiently wait for her. _

 

“Yuzuki, I won't leave okay? I'll just be by your side so that when you wake up your handsome Count will be the first one you see.”

  
_ I smiled and kept holding her hand as the wait continues. _


	22. The Good Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this time, I'm very sure that the Vampire Countess is still deeply sleeping. Yes, just sleeping, not dead. After all, I made a promise to him a long, long time ago, back when I was just a starting witch.

“I heard that the Fallen Grim Reaper was unsuccessful in killing the Vampire King. What a failure.”

 

“But I heard that their Countess killed the Grim Reaper using her magic. I think it's safe to say that she's dead. After all, our leader’s spells never fails.”

 

_ Ah, here they are again, being their talkative selves. Sometimes it's irritating. _

 

“Why don't you just practice your spells so that you will be good in it too.”

 

“Our leader really doesn't have chill.”

 

_ I just stared at the one who talked and slightly raised my eyebrows. How dare she talk back to me. _

 

“I-I’m just kidding, leader. I'm going to practice now.”

 

_ Finally, some alone and quiet time. I remembered what the other witch is saying earlier. Yes, I am the one who made the spells to affect the royal vampire couple’s powers. That Grim Reaper is so annoying, convincing me to help him with his plans. At this time, I'm very sure that the Vampire Countess is still deeply sleeping. Yes, just sleeping, not dead. After all, I made a promise to him a long, long time ago, back when I was just a starting witch. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Pineapple! Pineapple! Hang in there!”

 

_ I tried to reach for her but it's no use. The only way I can reach my cat is to step on the ice. But the ice has large cracks in it which is the exact reason why my cat is drowning on the water. At this rate my cat will die. _

 

“Pineapple…”

 

_ All of a sudden, a young man glide on the ice closer to Pineapple and gently removed him from the water. Then he elegantly moved out from the ice and went closer to me while attempting to dry Pineapple using his handkerchief. _

 

“Is she your cat?”

 

“Yes, she is.”

 

“What's her name?”

 

“She is Pineapple.”

 

“What a lovely name. Here you go.”

 

_ He gave me Pineapple while smiling sweetly. There's something calming in his aura. He's like someone you can depend on.  _

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

“Why not?”

 

"I'm a witch."

 

“So?”

 

“You're a vampire.”

 

“Vampires and witches can't help each other?”

 

“We're rivals.”

 

“Rivals or not, I'll still save your cat.”

 

_ I stared at him carefully yet he continued to smile. There's no detectable lie and evil in him. He's so pure. _

 

“Then I should thank you, Mister.”

 

“You can call me Yuzuru.”

 

“Thank you, Yuzuru.”

 

“You're welcome, um…”

 

“Satoko.”

 

“Satoko, another lovely name. I should take my leave then. For all we know, I might need your help too in the future. Until then.”

 

_ He turned around and started walking away with me watching his slowly disappearing back. The way he said those words, it's as if he's seeing something that others can't see. Can it be that he's what the vampires call the Oracle? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ I chuckled as I remembered how I met him. I smoothened Pineapple’s fur who is on my lap. _

 

“He saved you back then, Pineapple. It's just fair that I return the favor. It's now all up to him.”


	23. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was still all hard to believe. I love both of them. And to think that I can be with the both of them. I can't help but hug Yuzu tightly. This is a dream come true!

_ I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes, lifted my head and looked at Yuzuki. She's still sleeping. Seeing that made me a little disappointed but that will not make me give up on her. All of a sudden Yuzuki slightly moved her fingers. _

 

“Yuzuki? Yuzuki!”

 

_ Finally, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Her smile looks different though. It is familiar but I have seen that smile a very long time ago.  _

 

“Javi…”

 

“Yuzuki, are you alright?”

 

_ She just nodded. I have never felt so relieved in my life. I really won't know what to do if I lost her. _

 

“Te extrañe mucho. Te amo, Javi.*”

 

_ Could it be… _

 

_ “But I'll be back. I swear. I'll even make your language the first dialect I'll speak when I see you again.” _

 

“Yuzuru?”

 

“Yes, Javi.”

 

“How? But, where is Yuzuki?”

 

“I am here too.”

 

“W-What is happening?”

 

“I promised that I'll be back, right? This is what I meant. The prophecy names me as your mate but in the grim reapers’ books I'm also destined to die. So the prophecy found a way to counter it. I was reborn in the future.”

 

“You're reincarnated?”

 

“Yes, and that's Yuzuki. Yuzuki is me, but without my memories. A day will come that we will meet and we'll become one as the prophecy indicate. But Yuzuki has her own set of memories, she has parents, she made friends, she has her own emotions and life experiences. And I got to respect that. For me, I'm not just a reincarnated Yuzuru…”

 

“You're both Yuzuru and Yuzuki.”

 

“Yes.”

 

_ This was still all hard to believe. I love both of them. And to think that I can be with the both of them. I can't help but hug Yuzu tightly. This is a dream come true! _

 

“Woah! Javi, what are you doing?”

 

“I'm sorry. I'm just so happy.”

 

_ Yuzu chuckled, her eyes crinkling beautifully. She's so beautiful. And I'm gonna be with her for the rest of my life. I am truly blessed!  _

 

“But, wait. You're Yuzuru and you're also Yuzuki. What am I supposed to call you?”

 

“You can call me Yuzu.”

 

“I didn't think of that. I'm so happy my brain is slowing down.”

 

_ We started laughing but her laughter slowly died, her fingers tracing the scar on my cheek. _

 

“Your cheek…”

 

“Patrick's silver sword made that. So I'll have to live with that, I guess.”

 

_ Yuzu closed her eyes, fingers continuously caressing my cheek. When she opened them, her eyes are red in color. What is she trying to do. _

 

“Yuzu?”

 

_ Her eyes returned to its natural color as she smiled at me. _

 

“There, it's gone.”

 

_ I stroke my cheek and true enough I can't feel the scar anymore. _

 

“You healed me?”

 

_ Yuzu just nodded and continued smiling. Ah, I'm really lucky, extremely lucky. Without thinking, I held her waist and pulled her body to mine, kissing her squarely on the lips. I saw her eyes widen in surprise but closing it shortly after. After our kiss, she has a dazed and a somewhat confused expression. _

 

“Yuzu?”

 

“I don't know exactly what to feel. The Yuzuru in me is slightly amused but the Yuzuki in me is also flustered.”

 

_ We just chuckled. It all ended good. All except for Shoma. _

 

“Javi? Why?”

 

“I just remembered Shoma. I didn't do anything.”

 

“It's not your fault,Javi. And don't be so sad about Shoma.”

 

“How can I be not sad? Shoma’s gone.”

 

“No, he's not.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You'll learn it soon enough.”

 

“Okay, I'll just trust you then. Meanwhile, I think we need to do something important.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You're outside, right Brian?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Don't disturb us. We'll just call you if we need anything. We just need to do something.”

 

_ It seems that Yuzu finally got what I'm saying. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped from disbelief. He then hit my shoulder, albeit gently. _

 

“Javi!”

 

“What!? You almost killed me from nervousness when you won't wake up. I think I deserve a reward.”

 

“Okay, enjoy the night, you two.”

 

_ Brian’s footsteps faded from the background. Meanwhile, me and Yuzu obeyed Brian’s advice. We did enjoy the night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te extrañe mucho. Te amo, Javi.* - I missed you so much. I love you, Javi.


	24. Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Interesting. You really look exactly like me.”
> 
> I looked around and saw a man a head taller than me and also looks like my carbon-copy.
> 
> “Yuzuru?”
> 
> “Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Yuzuki.”

_ I woke up in a pure vacant white room.Where am I? The last thing I remembered is killing Patrick with my powers, then seeing Javi’s face before I lost consciousness. Am I dead? _

 

“Interesting. You really look exactly like me.”

 

_ I looked around and saw a man a head taller than me and also looks like my carbon-copy. _

 

“Yuzuru?”

 

“Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Yuzuki.”

 

“But you're dead, right? Does that mean that I'm also dead now? And how did you know me?”

 

“Yes, I am dead but my soul persevered. And no, you're not dead. We are supposed to meet each other. Also, I have known you even before you were born.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are what the prophecy foretold. You are my reincarnation.”

 

“I d-don’t understand.”

 

“I was destined to be Javi’s mate.”

 

“What? But isn't it I who-”

 

“It was originally I who was destined to be his mate but I was also destined to die according to the grim reapers’ books. The prophecy made a way for me and Javi to be reunited. And that's why you were born, to fulfill the prophecy.”

 

_ Hearing all of those from him makes my heart ache so much. I have a feeling that this will be the case. And I am right. Tears fell from my eyes as this realization sank in. _

 

“Yuzuki, are you alright?”

 

“So, I'm just your vessel. I just need to fill in your role for a little while and now that you're back you will now take my body and come back to Javi.”

 

“Yuzuki, you got it all wrong. That's not-”

 

“Of course it is! After all these years, Javi still loves you so much. All of the stares, the kindness and the affection that I got from him is because he just sees you in me! It's not because he truly loves me! And yet I have come to believe that even if just a little he would love me too. But I was so wrong. It's just you. Only you, from the beginning and up to the end.”

 

_ I can't control the whimpers passing from my lips as I cried hard. It hurts so much. It feels like this painful reality is harshly slapped in my face. I saw Yuzuru coming closer and tried to hold my hand.  _

 

“Don't touch me!”

 

_ He held my face instead and stared straight in my eyes. I can't explain but he has this calming effect on me. _

 

“Look at me, Yuzuki. It's not what you think it is. That's not the case at all. I am Yuzuru and I am also Yuzuki. You are Yuzuki yet you are also Yuzuru.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“We are one. The only thing lacking on you is my memories.”

 

_ As if on cue, my head started to hurt tremendously. I clutched my head tightly. I can't stop the wail that escaped from me. It feels like my head is splitting. _

 

“That must be the memories coming back.”

 

_ He then proceeded to pet my head. The intense headache stopped but there is still some throbbing left. _

 

“I don't b-believe you. You c-can’t fool me.”

 

“Well, I guess Javi will just tell you the truth.”

 

_ Suddenly, Javi’s voice echoed from the room, a hint of sadness and fear evident from it. _

 

“Yuzuki, can you hear me? I miss you. I miss your smiles, your jokes, your laughter. I miss everything about you.How can you make me like this in such a short time? Months ago I was so convinced that I'll be alone and lonely for the rest of my life. And yet, here I am, bawling my eyes out, feeling my world revolving around you. I don't think that I'll survive if I lose you. Please, Yuzuki, please come back to me.”

 

_ Am I hearing this right? He's clearly addressing me. But that can't be true! It's Yuzuru that he loves. _

 

“I love you. I haven't got a chance to tell it to you but I'm saying it now. I love you. I hope it's not too late.”

 

_ I began to sob loudly. He loves me after all. All the things he did for me, all of them are true. I felt myself being enveloped in a hug by Yuzuru, his hand rubbing my back to calm me down. _

 

“Shhh. Don't cry. See? I told you he loves you. We are one. When he said he loves me that means he loves you too. And when he said he loves you, that too means that he loves me.”

 

_ I'm still not recovered from the shock and relief that I felt from what I heard so I just nodded back at him. So what will happen now? _

 

“Yuzuki, I won't leave okay? I'll just be by your side so that when you wake up your handsome Count will be the first one you see.”   


  
“It seems that the handsome Count will be waiting for us. Oh, he'll be in for a pleasant surprise.”

 

_ Yuzuru has a playful smile in his face and I can't help but to smile back. Then I naughtily joked at him. _

 

“But I still think you should come back alone.”

 

“Nah, I don't think Javi will appreciate that. To come back with you or not to come back at all. And I wouldn't even think about it. I would never leave you alone. So, shall we?”

 

_ He offered his hand and I took it without hesitation. We started our journey to our destination, back in our Javi’s arms. _

 


	25. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be a tough process but I'm willing to go through it all just for him. I lovingly caressed my now growing tummy, feeling excited to see him again soon.
> 
> “Welcome back.”

_ Countess Yuzu has been staring at that spot for a while, the spot where Shoma used to play with his toys. Then I heard her sigh. Since Shoma died, a large void has been in this house. Whenever Javi misses Shoma, Yuzu always assures him that everything will turn back to the way it used before. But it seems that she's also not prone to the loneliness brought by Shoma’s passing. _

 

“You're missing him too?”

 

_ She just nodded, sighing once again. _

 

“So you're not immune to it after all. But Countess, haven't you said that everything will return to the way it used to be?”

 

“And it would. I'm just wondering what's taking it so long.”

 

“Why do I feel like you know something that we don't.”

 

_ The smirk that came across her face is very reminiscent of Lord Yuzuru’s smirks back then but now it has a lady-like twist in it. _

 

“I see. There really is something brewing in the future.”

 

“And I can't wait for it to happen, Brian. I can't wait.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Javi, I'm fine.”

 

“But you're pale. You're unstable on your feet.”

 

“I'm just a little dizzy. That's all! You don't need to skip work because of it!”

 

“But what if something happens to you? I'm not by your side!”

 

“Javi, I repeat, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit dizzy. You don't need to worry about me. Brian is here so it's okay.”

 

“Fine. But call once things got out of hand.”

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

“I'm going now. Where's my goodbye kiss?”

 

_ Ahhh! So frustrating. He makes my head hurt more. I slammed the door in his face from annoyance. As soon as the door shut, another wave of nausea came to me. I quickly ran to the bathroom where I disposed all of my stomach’s contents into the toilet. I never thought it would be this difficult. _

 

“Countess Yuzu! Are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? That's the fifth time for today. Don't you think Master Javi needs to know this?”

 

“He'll know it in time. For now, Brian can you please prepare some blood for me to drink. I badly need it.”

 

“But Countess Yu-”

 

“Please.”

 

“Okay, right away. Please call me if there's something wrong.”

 

_ I don't have enough strength to reply so I just nodded to him. He went to the kitchen to start preparing what I wished for. Meanwhile, I stayed sitting at the floor, my back against the wall. It might be a tough process but I'm willing to go through it all just for him. I lovingly caressed my now growing tummy, feeling excited to see him again soon. _

 

“Welcome back.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ She's already sleeping. Brian said she tried to wait for me but I guess her sleepiness must be stronger. After eating and cleaning up, I lied down beside her hugging her from behind. After all these months, it's still hard to believe that she's mine now. I kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. But as I hugged her tighter, my arms finding her waist, I realized something. Is it just me or her tummy is getting bigger? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Until when will you keep it from me?”

 

“Keep what?”

 

“You're pregnant.”

 

“Javi…”

 

“Am I right?”

 

_ She didn't reply instead she just pouted while looking quite guilty. _

 

“I was planning to tell you next week, as a surprise for your birthday.”

 

_ Seriously, she's so precious. I just amusedly shook my head and chuckled. _

 

“Believe me, I'm surprised. Let's just say it is an early birthday present.”

 

_ I hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. _

 

“Thank you, Yuzu. It's the best gift ever.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“It's nice meeting you.”

 

“You too.”

 

_ She's just a tiny woman but you shouldn't be deceived by her outward appearance. As of now, she's the most powerful witch. Their leader, so to speak. _

 

“It's so nice of you to answer my invitation.”

 

“Who wouldn't be glad when you're offering a peace treaty between vampires and us witches.”

 

“Why wouldn't I? The war between our kind has been a long time ago. It's time to forgive and to heal.”

 

“Thank you for giving us a chance.”

 

“No, thank you for giving my family a chance.”

 

“Oh, I heard the news. Congratulations to you and Yuzu.”

 

“Ah, thank you. I'm really excited.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Cradling my son for the first time is so fulfilling. After months of anticipation, he's finally in my arms. _

 

“So what will we name him, Yuzu?”

 

_ I am sure that he had read my mind, because he seem shocked when he asked me a question. _

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. It's a nice name.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Staring at my son, he got everything from him, his curls, his button nose, his naturally blushing cheeks. He's beautiful. _

 

“Birthday boy is still sleeping?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_ After giving Javi a welcome home kiss, we continued to stare at our son. He's seven now yet it still feels like yesterday he's just a baby. _

 

“Our son even got his sleepy tendencies.”

 

“That's actually what I'm thinking before you came.”

 

“Oh, it seems our boy is finally waking up.”

 

_ True enough, our son is sleepily blinking his eyes. _

 

“Mama… Papa…”

 

“Yes, Shoma.”

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

“Perfect! Brian made a feast for your birthday!”

 

“Really! So it's a party?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And all will be here? Uncle Tatsuki, Auntie Kana, Auntie Mao, Auntie Akiko, Auntie Cathy, Uncle Chris, Uncle Ryuichi, Auntie Narumi, Auntie Miki, Uncle Kenji and Auntie Satton will be here? Ah, did I mentioned everyone?”

 

_ We just laughed at our son’s antics. He's so cute.  _

 

“They're already downstairs. You're the only one missing.”

 

“Woah! Is Pineapple there too? Can I play with him?”

 

“Of course, you can.”

 

“Yehey!”

 

“Now, come here to Papa! I'll carry you! Woah, you're heavy. You're a big boy now!”

 

_ Seeing my family like this, I have nothing left to wish for. Everything is perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who supported this fic till the very end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, thank you for the love. <3


End file.
